


Vendo pelo toque

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: Depois de tudo, a Toca ainda precisava ser limpa e os dentes reorganizados. Jack, com seu capuz ainda cobrindo uma parte de seu rosto (depois de tudo ninguém ainda visto seu rosto completamente), se ofereceu para ajudar.Foi quando notaram suas... manias.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Through Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/271433) by LadyLombax. 



> Isso é uma tradução muito ruim dessa fic que eu li muito tempo atrás e deu aloka de escrever.

Depois de tudo, a Toca ainda precisava ser limpa e os dentes reorganizados. Jack, com seu capuz ainda cobrindo uma parte de seu rosto (depois de tudo ninguém ainda visto seu rosto completamente), se ofereceu para ajudar.

Foi quando notaram suas... manias.

Eles notaram que Jack tendia a tocar o solo com seu cajado vez ou outra enquanto andava. Sandy notou que Jack tendia a virar a cabeça na direção de um som e responder sua areia sem olhar para ela. A Fada do Dente foi quem reparou no hábito do espírito do inverno tocava praticamente tudo que cruzava seu caminho, deslizando seus dedos gentilmente em qualquer superfície como se procurasse discrepâncias, Norte observava que o olfato de Jack era mais apurado do que qualquer ser humano, sem super poderes como Bunny ou a Fada, deveria ter.

E foi o Coelho que colocou todas as pistas juntas e descobriu a verdade.

  
O guardião da diversão estava criando um pequena tempestade de neve na Toca depois de toda limpeza pronta; os outros os haviam deixado para cumprir suas próprias tarefas quando o Coelho perguntou a Jack a questão que estava na mente de todos.

_"Por quê você nunca tira esse capuz do rosto, Frostbite?"_

**"Huh?"** Foi a resposta eloquente que recebeu. Bunny revirou os olhos antes de ficar em pé e se ir para o lugar em que Jack estava, se sentando contra um de seus Ovos Sentinelas de frente ao espírito. Uma pausa não mataria ninguém e todo resto da limpeza que faltava era meramente estética.

Era uma prova de como suas interações haviam mudado desde a tempestade de neve muitos anos antes estando sentados agora tão perto, observando a Toca. Bunny não se sentia mais nervoso a mera vista de Jack entretanto hoje o eterno adolescente sempre procura entretê-lo com pegadinhas ou jogos para distraí-lo da Páscoa desastrosa. E mesmo Jack está mais tranquilo, sua hostilidade inicial dando lugar a uma personalidade calma e gentil. Mais de uma vez Bunny o viu encontrando ovos sobreviventes e os retirando de seus esconderijos com nada mais do que palavras doces e toques gentis. Os Ovos Sentinelas passaram a cuidar dele como se fosse o próprio Coelho e ele não conseguia se importar ou enciumar. Os dois, Jack e Aster - o nome real do Coelho - passaram a preferir a companhia um do outro mais do que a do restante dos guardiões, um tênue laço se formava entre eles e o Coelho não queria destruir isso.

_"Por quê você nunca tira esse capuz do rosto? É como se você não quisesse ser visto, está deixando todos nós mortos de curiosidade."_

Jack imaginava que seria fácil redirecionar a conversa nesse ponto, fazer o Guardião mais velho esquecer o propósito original da concersa. Mas ele não faria. Não fazia quando era mortal e era importunado pelas outras crianças ou lamentado pelos anciões da vila ou mesmo quando era um espírito do inverno sem memória e com muitas questões em aberto, então não, ele não começaria agora que é um guardião com todas as respostas e um novo grupo de amigos. **"Eu acho que é porque meus olhos tendem a perturbar as pessoas, a coisa mais legal que alguém já disse sobre foi minha irmã e ainda assim ela falou que era bizarro. ainda quer ver?"**

O Coelho respondeu imediatamente _"sim"._

Aquiescendo, Jack abaixou o capuz, revelando sua pele pálida e cabelos brancos bagunçados, o tecido caiu confortavelmente em volta de seu pescoço, então ele se virou para o outro guardião. O queixo dele caiu.

Azul. Era tudo que ele podia ver. Ele podia ver o branco da esclera de Jack e o azul de sua íris, mas não sua pupila. Sua íris era um sólido círculo de um azul gélido de um lado a outro.

_"Você é...?"_

**"Cego. Sempre fui, mesmo durante minha vida humana".** Jack deu um tímido meio sorriso e virou o rosto novamente na direção da Toca que o Coelho achou que os dois pudessem ver, mas não importava, ele continuo olhando o rosto do guardião.

**"Todos os meus outros sentidos são um pouco mais sensíveis que o normal, mas eu imagino que é porque presto mais atenção neles para compensar. Eu posso facilmente andar por lugares como a Oficina do Norte ou o Palácio dos Dentes uma vez que tenho ideia de onde a maior parte das coisas são. A Toca é ainda mais fácil por não haver muitos obstáculos e o baixo nível de ruído. Eu uso meu cajado como um tipo de bengala e o Vento age como um daqueles cães-guias que ajudam pessoas como eu. Eu preciso confiar totalmente no Vento quando vôo, ele me avisa sempre que algo está no meu caminho e mesmo sopra dentro de lugares pra que eu possa ouvir onde tudo está"**

O Coelho fez um som indistinguível, sua mente muito confusa para formular qualquer resposta coerente.

**"É fácil de notar quando o vento soa alto quando passa por uma fenda ou coisas enferrujadas. Ouvi dizer que os morcegos podem fazer algo semelhante, ecolocalização eu acho, uso o barulho do vento pra me guiar, é o que me permite entender a conversa com Sandy. Mas ainda que minha audição seja realmente boa, eu preciso prestar ateção nos meus outros sentidos também".**

Internamente o Coelho choraminga, seu pequeno Frostbite era cego. ele nunca poderia ver a Toca a sua volta ou como o céu brilha durante a noite, nunca poderia ver o amor que o Coelho coloca em suas criações, especificamente aquela que estava criando para agradecer aos Guadiões.

Especialmente Jack.

Bunny tenta ignorar os sentimentos que giravam sobre si quando se virou para olhar além de Jack e limpou a garganta. "Bom, isso explica porque você está sempre tocando em tudo".

Jack ri da acusação e inclina a cabeça em afirmação.

_"Eu não entendo porque você não nos contou antes"_

" **Para ser honesto: eu esqueci. Como você disse, eu mantive meu capuz abaixado e ninguém nunca perguntou. Não que eu fosse próximo de muitas pessoas, eu me acostumei a estar sozinho."**

Uma pontada de culpa cruzou o coração do Coelho, era uma experiência desagradável cada vez que o adolescente comentava os 300 anos que passou sozinho, ele imaginava que os outros Guardiões sentiam o mesmo, por isso ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de Jack quebrá-lo: **"Posso pedir um favor?"**  
  
Aster olha o outro guardião com surpresa, _"é embaraçoso?"_

Jack se vira para encará-lo e se senta sobre os holehossuas mãos se colocam a frente, na altura do peito, enquanto fala " **eu nunca acredite em você, sobre ser um coelho". Um sorriso atravessa brevemente o rosto do espírito "e é difícil entender o que você se parece sem ser capaz de ver e, quando toco nas coisas, isso me dá uma ideia do que parecem, então eu poderia...?** " Jack gesticula levemente, ele parece nervoso e ansioso, as emoções cruzando seu rosto de modo que o Coelho note a preocupação em ter o pedido rejeitado.

Então agarra as mãos do outro e coloca em seu próprio queixo deixando-o explorar _"claro, você pode_ ". Jack sorri amplamente e começa a rastrear o rosto de Aster, seus dedos pálidos sobre o pêlo, sentindo sua maciez e brincando com os pêlos longos antes de continuar, "sua pelagem é realmente muito macia", diz enquanto traça o rosto, Aster confia em Jack e não se encolhe sob o toque, fechando os olhos sentindo-se satisfeito, o adolescente acaricia a ponto de fazê-lo ronronar e sorri ao tocar as longas orelhas, seguindo-as até o fim, causando um arrepio intenso no Coelho. Afinal as orelhas eram extremamente sensíveis.

Jack traz as mãos de volta ao colo, fazendo o Coelho parar de ronronar e sorrir.

**"Acho que você estava falando a verdade, você realmente é um coelho".**

_"Isso quer dizer que você vai parar de me chamar de canguru?"_ Jack sente o sorriso na voz do guardião e também sorri **"nope".** O Coelho pressiona sua testa carinhosamente contra a de Jack, fazendo este corar levemente, "eu não esperava outra coisa". Os dois passam o resto do dia até a noite seguinte juntos ali até que Sandy os encontra dormindo e enrolados um contra o outro muito depois da meia noite.

Quando Jack explica a situação para os outros no dia seguinte a reação de todos é similar. A Fada cai em lágrimas, mas Jack a conforta falando que está bem com sua cegueira e os outros guardiões tem seus rostos tocados também.

Entretanto ela ainda está quieta quando Jack cora e diz que ela é tão bonita quando sua irmã - e ela er auma menina adorável.

Norte foi o próximo e todos começam a rir quando Jack diz, confuso " **Jesus, Norte! Quantos metros tem sua barba??"**

Sandy parece confiante quando chega sua vez de ser tocado e sorri com a expressão surpresa de JAck ao descobrir que "o homem da areia" é realmente feito de areia.

Bunny olha sorrindo para Jack, é um momento que todos estão juntos, como uma família. E mesmo que o guardião da diversão seha cego, ele ainda é o JAck que conheceram e nada iria mudar isso.


End file.
